


Blood and Honey

by Charlottes_Sinbin



Category: Banana Bus Squad, Youtube RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, Due To Role-Play, Human!Ohm, M/M, Overstimulation, Vampires, vampire!Bryce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 16:35:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10723110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlottes_Sinbin/pseuds/Charlottes_Sinbin
Summary: From a prompt of 'Top Vampire! Bryce and Bottom Human! Ohm, roleplay situation as a prompt. If you can, please involve teasing (idk if it counts as a kink but whatever), lots of hickeys or love bites and throw in some overstimulation too.'Not quite the same as the prompt idea, but close enough.





	Blood and Honey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spark_The_Librarian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spark_The_Librarian/gifts).



> I think you might have wanted something.... fluffier, softer than what I wrote. Sorry.
> 
> Also this may be read as dub-con but it is something that has been worked out before hand, there are safety measures put in. Safe and Consensual my peeps, Safe and Consensual.

The town is dead silent. There are no vehicles, no people out enjoying the night, nothing. It’s… unsettling, unnerving and it makes Ohm pick up his pace. Work being so close to where he lives is awesome but it sucks when he works nights and has to walk home.

The hair on his neck starts to stand on end and he feels like he’s being watched. Ohm glances behind him. Nothing. He chuckles at himself and keeps going. The feeling is still there. He picks up his pace.

He walks past the corner shop that’s on the end of his street and in its windows as he passes, he sees something that makes his blood run cold.  _ There’s someone in a hoodie following him. _

Ohm turns around and they’re  _ not there _ . He turns back and there they are in the reflection again, closer this time. Ohm runs for it. He isn’t going to be that poor fucker in the beginning of a horror movie.

He hears a light giggle behind him and swears. There! There’s his house! He charges up the driveway, fumbling for his keys. He gets them into the lock and opens his door. He makes the mistake of turning around to check for the person.

They’re right there. Right behind him. Ohm meets their eyes and he can’t move, can’t look away. 

“Hi!” The guy says chirpily. “You’re going to invite me in!”

No! No he won’t, he won’t. “Come in.” Fuck.

The guy pushes him back into the house and closes the door behind them, keeping eye contact with Ohm all the while.

“There we go. So hi, my name’s Bryce. What’s yours?”

He tries to fight it, he really does but “Ohm” gets forced out through gritted teeth.

The guy, Bryce, smiles and oh boy that’s a lot of sharp looking teeth there.

“Hi Ohm! Nice to meet you, I’ll be eating you tonight.” Bryce smiles wider and steps closer. Ohm can’t move away.

There’s a finger drawn along Ohm’s jaw to his throat where it presses against where his pulse is pounding jack-rabbit fast.

“So this is what’s going to happen Ohm. I’m going to let you go and you’re going to run from me. You can’t call for help, vocally or by phone. You can’t leave this house and you can’t use weapons against me.”

Ohm shivers as Bryce leans in closer, his breath cool against Ohm’s skin. Their eyes are still locked together and Bryce is close enough to Ohm that their lips are almost brushing each other.

“Run.” Bryce whispers and blinks.

The weird hold he had on Ohm breaks and Ohm stumbles backwards, before turning and running for the back door. He reaches it but when he grabs for the handle, the rest of his body freezes up and he can only move again when he lets go of the handle.

He turns around and Bryce is there watching him, a smile like the Cheshire Cat’s. Ohm darts past him and goes the only way he can think of. Up.

His place isn’t that big so upstairs is just a bathroom and his bedroom. Bathroom is too small, not safe. Bedroom it is then. Ohm shoves the door shut behind him expecting it to bang shut, instead it’s a soft  _ click _ .

Ohm freezes and then closes his eyes as he realises what happened. A hand runs up along his side as Bryce presses up against him with a quiet chuckle. He was never going to get away, Bryce was playing with him, with his food, like a cat.

“I want to play Ohm so why don’t you be a dear and lie down on your back in bed, hmm.”

He’s not looking in Bryce’s eyes so there’s nothing happening like earlier but he understands that tone of voice and the situation he’s in. That was an order not a suggestion. He does as he’s told.

Now on his back Ohm keeps his eyes closed and feels his bed shift and move under Bryce as he crawls his way over Ohm. There’s a gentle kiss placed on his throat and he shivers.

“Don’t worry Ohm, you’ll enjoy this. All of my food does.” Bryce whispers into his ear. “And if you’re extra good for me, I’ll let you live.”

Ohm feels Bryce move down and then there’s weight on his lap. Bryce wiggles to get comfortable and Ohm groans softly. Bryce grinds on him and Ohm’s body reacts, starting to get hard under Bryce.

Bryce hums in delight. “See Ohm, you’re being good for me.” Bryce grinds some more, just teasing really before chuckling and moving further down.

The bed creaks and Ohm feels his trousers being tugged down to his ankles along with his underwear. His cock bounces up and Ohm hears Bryce gasp in surprise. Ohm flushes because he knows what surprised Bryce. He’s not exactly small down there.

“Oh now, this is  _ perfect _ . Open your eyes, I want you to watch me do this.”

Ohm thinks about not opening his eyes for a brief second but then there’s something sharp pressing against his thigh and he takes the hint. He looks down to where Bryce is and meets his eyes.

Bryce is laying between his legs, his face next to Ohm’s cock and a clawed hand digging into his thigh. Bryce digs his claws in deeper, breaking the skin. He swipes a finger through the small amount of blood he made and pops the finger into his mouth to taste the blood. Ohm tries not to think about the small thrill he felt at the pain.

He takes hold of Ohm’s cock and leans up over it. “You’re going to stay still like a good boy should.”   
  
Ohm nods, breathless. He’s perfectly aware that he’s in danger but what can he say, he’s got a danger kink.

Bryce does small soft licks over the head of Ohm’s cock, licking up the precum. He lazily blinks up at Ohm. “You know my favourite thing about being what I am?”   
  
Ohm shakes his head.

A sharp grin. “I don’t have a gag reflex or the need to breathe.”

Ohm has a brief moment of confusion and then he shouts and arches his back up as Bryce goes down on him, taking him all in one swift go and staying there.

He squirms on the bed, it’s, it feels so good, christ, it’s so tight and hot. Bryce makes a laughing sound and it vibrates through Ohm making him curse.

Bryce doesn’t give him a chance to relax, bobbing his head, swallowing around that thick cock in his throat.

Ohm shivers and clutches at the bedsheet tight, he wants to touch, it’s what he’s used to when this happens, to help comfort the person. But Bryce doesn’t need comforting at all, he’s just taking what he wants from Ohm and all Ohm can do is hold on for the ride.

One of Bryce’s hand reaches up and caresses his balls, rubbing and rolling them gently. Ohm cums embarrassingly quick and hard when Bryce lightly drags sharp teeth along his cock and the possible danger thrills through Ohm.

Bryce pulls away once Ohm is done and swallows. He wipes at his mouth and pouts at Ohm. “Well that was fast.”

Ohm’s left panting on the bed, he can faintly feel Bryce moving around him. He hears one of his bedside drawers open and he rolls his head in that direction. Bryce pulls out lube and a condom. He notices Ohm watching him.

“What? Did you really think I was already finished with you this soon?” He chuckles. “Oh there’s a  _ lot _ more I want to do to you Ohm.”

Ohm blushes as Bryce moves back between his shaking legs, pushing them apart with ease. Ohm turns his face into his shoulder in embarrassment as he hears the  **click** of the lube being opened, he knows what Bryce meant by a lot more.

He flinches as cold lubed fingers nudge in-between his cheeks and rub against his asshole. Ohm lets out a soft whimper as two are pushed in right away. They push in, spreading him open. Bryce’s breath is cool against Ohm’s soft cock as he rests his head on Ohm’s leg.

Bryce carefully searches for and finds Ohm’s prostate, grinning at the yelp and the full-body jolt it results in. He rubs against it, massaging it. Ohm squirms and pants as the pleasure builds and builds inside him. He feels hot and his stomach tightens, to his shock he can feel himself getting hard again. He feels like a little bit more and he’ll cum again.

His tormentor seems to know that and moves his fingers out of Ohm fully. “Could have prepared you more than just those two fingers, but I wanna have  _ fun _ .”

Bryce kneels up from between Ohm’s legs and slides the condom on, slicking himself up with lube. Like Ohm weighs nothing more than a feather to him, Bryce drags Ohm down the bed till his ass is resting on Bryce’s thighs and his cock is nudging at Ohm’s hole.

With surprising gentleness Bryce pushes himself inside of Ohm, hearing his breath hitch as he’s filled. Bryce lifts one of Ohm’s legs up over his shoulder and pushes the other one to fold up to his chest, leaning forward slightly to help keep it pinned in place.

Gentleness over and done with, Bryce starts roughly shoving his hips back and forth, ravaging Ohm. Ohm cries out and clutches at the closest part of Bryce which is the arm holding the folded leg up. There are scratches, deep and bloody, on Ohm’s legs where Bryce is digging his claws in.

Ohm tosses his head from side to side as that familiar heat builds up inside of him, the pressure and tightness driving him mad, he’s clutching tight around Bryce’s cock inside him. He’s so close he can almost taste it, he just needs a little more. He screams when Bryce digs his claws into his chest and drags them down, the vivid bright flare of sharp pain being the thing that pushes him over that blessed edge and he cums again, shaking hard in Bryce’s grip.

He expects Bryce to slow down or stop but he doesn’t. He keeps fucking Ohm in that hard rough pace, not even giving Ohm a chance to breathe. Bryce drops Ohm’s legs down out of the way as he leans forwards and wraps one arm around Ohm’s waist, hugging him close. He sinks the other hand into Ohm’s hair and yanks his head back to show off his throat.

Bryce presses tender kisses against the soft skin, nipping at it, feeling the fluttery heartbeat of his human against his lips. His lips turn up in a smirk as he listens to Ohm’s moans and whimpers.

“Please.” is whispered so quietly Bryce would have missed it if he was human, as he isn’t human he doesn’t miss it and laughs.

“What was that? Hmm?” he asks, knowing full well what it was.

“Please, it’s too, too much, I can’t.” Ohm sobs out.

The heat, pressure and  _ need _ from earlier is still there, even more so now and Ohm feels like he’s going mad with it. He needs something, for Bryce to slow down, for Bryce to keep going, for this horrible, wonderful feeling to stop. Ohm’s not even hard, but he needs to cum, it feels like he’s got the tap on full with a thumb over the hole.

Bryce giggles. “Come on, you can do better than  _ that _ surely.”

“ _ Please _ , please, please, touch me, bite me, something, I can’t take much more, I feel like I’m going to fall apart, I, I need  _ something _ !” Ohm feels wet burning in his eyes and knows that he’s crying, sobbing like he’s broken, but he  _ feels _ like it.

Bryce hushes Ohm, petting him. “Don’t worry, I’ll give you what you need, you just got to give yourself over to me completely,”

Ohm hiccups slightly. “I, I am, Bryce  _ please _ .”

He smiles.  _ Finally _ . Bryce licks over Ohm’s throat, tasting the salty sweat and sinks his fangs in deep, cumming as he gets a mouthful of coppery blood and it tastes so sweet tinged with fear and pleasure.

Ohm falls apart completely under Bryce, the white fire-sharp pain of being bitten running through his body and mind. It’s the thing that he needs to get that heat and need gone as it gets burnt away by his dry orgasm.

He loses himself, to the pleasure, to the pain, to the feeling of his blood being pulled out of him by Bryce. He just, just, just needs to close his eyes for a second. He passes out.

He comes too a bit later, he’s been cleaned up of blood and cum. The bites have been healed. He’s been tucked into his pajamas and under the covers. The only thing that’s missing is Bryce.

Ohm doesn’t have the energy to get up and look for him and his voice is too sore to call for him. In the end it’s his rising heartbeat that gets Bryce to come back from downstairs.

Bryce brings snacks and a drink with him and Ohm grumps softly at him.

“Yes dear I know you don’t feel like eating. But you  _ will _ have something to drink, I took a bit more than I should have.”

Ohm huffs and lets Bryce drag him upright so he can drink. After taking a couple of mouthfuls Ohm turns away and leans into his boyfriend and presses a kiss against his arm. Bryce kisses him back.


End file.
